Go On Living
by YinYangWriter
Summary: Life for Keahi continues on when the Mutates take her in.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own **_**Gargoyles**_**, but the character of Keahi is mine. The chapters center on how Keahi is getting along with her new life. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>Claw watched Keahi as she entertained some of the Labyrinth children while their parents were looking for jobs. It was odd seeing the once murderous female mutate interact with small children. Some of the parents were at first concerned that Keahi would harm their children, but after Claw and Maggie convinced the parents that Keahi wouldn't hurt their children, they were all too happy to allow Keahi to be with them. The children adored Keahi and Keahi enjoyed the interaction.<p>

Keahi was telling a story using hula. Claw watched her hands intently, trying to learn a new sign. Keahi had been teaching him how to sign and he had memorized many gestures. He could form several sentences with his hands now. Not that he needed to with Keahi. They communicated with simple looks and expressions. Neither a word nor sign needed to be passed between them.

Maggie thought it was romantic. She wouldn't pass up a chance to give Claw a look that told him that what he and Keahi had was precious. Talon would grin whenever Claw and Keahi passed each other in the Labyrinth. He would elbow Claw and tell him how lucky he was to have Keahi's interest.

And then there was Fang. He always had something to say about Claw and Keahi. He would torment Claw by saying that he wasn't good enough, that a dumb chicken like him couldn't handle a woman like Keahi, that Fang was a better match. Claw would always come back from bringing Fang food looking depressed. One day, Keahi confronted Claw about it. He told her and she marched into the room where Fang's cell was and gave him such a verbal lashing, it left Fang speechless.

The children left after Keahi's story was finished and went back to their parents. It would soon be suppertime. There was little to be found in the Labyrinth, but they made the best of it. They would pool what money they had and bought cheap food so there was enough for everyone. Some went to the local food banks to see if they could get anything. Still, sometimes, it wasn't enough. That's where Keahi and the clones came in. They were ratters. They caught, killed, and brought back the rats in the living spaces to be skinned and cooked.

Keahi fetched a bag to put the rats in and started patrolling the living spaces for any. Claw watched her leave and went back to keeping an eye on the Labyrinth's inhabitants.

Suppertime came and there was a thick, meaty stew to be served with bread. The clones and Keahi had done well to find enough rats to make the stew thick.

After supper, everyone settled in for the night. Keahi went to her space, a curtained corner out of the way of the main living spaces. Her bed was a concrete ledge with old blankets and pillows and she had a piece of plywood set up for a vanity table.

There was a knock outside of the space.

Keahi pulled back the curtain to see Claw. She smiled and let him in. She took out the ponytail holder at the end of long braid and unwound her hair. Claw picked up the hairbrush from the vanity and began to brush Keahi's long black hair. Keahi purred as he did. After brushing, Claw braided her hair once more.

Claw tapped his right shoulder, asking Keahi if she was going to remove her cybernetic arm. Keahi nodded and turned for Claw to press the release buttons at her shoulder. There was a slight hiss as the seal on the cybernetic was released and Claw removed the arm. Keahi took the cap from her pocket and placed it on her shoulder to cover the sockets in her shoulder that sent the commands from her brain into the faux arm.

They sat there for a long time. Claw let Keahi rest against him and he rubbed her shoulders. Keahi continued to purr. She then turned and snuggled against Claw's chest. Claw nuzzled her brow and hugged her. He lifted her up and placed her on her bed. He brushed her cheek with his hand, his way of telling her good night. Claw left without a sound, closing the curtains behind him to keep out the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Keahi walked to Renard Manor. Renard had telephoned for her to come, that he had something for her. Instead of being conventional, Keahi hopped around the property, finding a place where she could leap over the wall and enter through an open window. She sniffed her way to Renard's room. She knocked.

"Yes, Mr. Vogel?" Renard called.

Keahi opened the door. "Not Preston," she said with a purr.

Renard jumped in his wheelchair and turned. "Ah, Keahi," he said. "I did not know you were here."

"No one does," said Keahi.

Renard frowned. "You don't have to slink around like a thief in the night," he said.

"But I enjoy doing so," said Keahi with an innocent look.

"I called you here because I have something for you," said Renard, wheeling over to a desk. He took a case from it and brought it over to her. "I thought you would enjoy it."

Keahi accepted the case and opened. Inside was a violin. She looked up at Renard.

"I thought you would like to play again," said Renard. "Maybe a little something for me?"

Keahi took the violin out of its case and tucked it under her chin, positioning the bow. "It's been a long time since I've played," she said.

"You never forget," said Renard.

After tuning it, Keahi began to play. Some of it was classical, some of it was Hawaiian that she had learned to turn into music for the violin. Keahi played for a good half hour before taking a rest. Renard stared at her.

"I did not know you could play like that," he said. "Someone with your talent should be playing in an orchestra."

Keahi gave a rueful smile. "I thought about it," she said. She reached up and touched her cybernetic arm. "Then this happened."

"You could try," said Renard.

Keahi shook her head. "They need me in the Labyrinth," she said.

Renard nodded. "Take the violin. You can come visit and play for me."

"Mahalo," said Keahi with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Keahi loved children, but there was one in particular that held her fancy. Her name was Kono. She was a Polynesian, like Keahi, twelve years old, and a very sweet girl. Too sweet sometimes. She would let other kids bully her around. It's why Keahi looked out for her.

Kono's mother was topside job searching and Kono was left with the other children and adults to play. Keahi would walk by and keep an eye on Kono for a minute or two before returning to what she had been doing.

It was about noon when Keahi walked by and didn't see Kono. She walked over to the children.

"Where is Kono?" she asked.

The other children looked up at her and shrugged.

"I think she went to the bathroom," said one.

Keahi went to the nearest restrooms. No Kono, but she had been there recently; Keahi could smell her. Following Kono's scent, Keahi was led down several unused tunnels. Why would Kono be down here?

There were other scents as well, human and male. Keahi began to follow more quickly. The scents led her through unused tunnels that were deemed too dangerous for people, through sewage and rain water. Keahi was faster than humans and she soon found where Kono had last been. She surfaced and sniffed around.

She was in a seedy side of the city. Keahi had been here before, looking for runaways, mostly girls, who lost their way. She would bring them down to the Labyrinth and help them get their lives back on track. The streets here were full of drug dealers and prostitutes, some knowing Keahi's face and what she was capable of. As stated previously, she had been here before.

She walked out to the road and looked around for any familiar faces. She saw one. Across the street was a group of girls waiting for the next john. Keahi crossed the street. They turned to her and started to scatter.

"I see you, Caramel," said Keahi. "Don't move."

One stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Keahi. "Look. I don't know what you want, but I told you before I'm not living in the sewers," said Caramel.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that," Keahi said. "I'm looking for someone."

"Haven't seen them," said Caramel.

"I didn't even ask yet," said Keahi.

Caramel began to move away. "Well, whoever it is, I didn't see them. I didn't see no one."

Keahi grabbed Caramel by her arm. "Tell me," Keahi said quietly, pulling Caramel back to her. "What has you so scared?"

"I'm not scared of nothing," said Caramel.

"Then answer this: have you seen a girl, Polynesian, twelve years old?"

Caramel paled. "I can't talk to you about it."

Keahi tightened her grip. "Caramel, I'm not the police. You know I can handle myself. Now, that girl was taken from the Labyrinth and I tracked her here. I know you. You have good eyes, you miss little. I know you've seen her."

A series of emotions flickered across Caramel's face, mostly fear and concern.

"If I tell you, he'll kill me," she whispered.

Keahi narrowed her eyes. "Not if I get to him first," she said.

Caramel bit her lip. "About a month ago, a new guy came in. He started taking a few girls at first, then he started taking runaways. Some can't be more than fifteen and I've seen younger. The girl you're looking for is probably one of them."

"When he takes them, where does he go?" asked Keahi.

"Harlem," replied Caramel. "I'm not sure where."

"You let me worry about that," said Keahi. "You got a name?"

"They call him Dogcatcher," said Caramel. "That's all I know."

There was the squealing of tires and a car tore around the corner away from them. Caramel whimpered.

"That's them!" she said. "He knows now! He'll kill me!"

"Relax," said Keahi. "He won't kill you."

"How do you know?" asked Caramel.

"Because you're going to be somewhere where he can't find you," replied Keahi. "You're going to go to the Labyrinth."

"No," said Caramel.

"Yes," said Keahi. "You are going to go there and ask for Talon. You tell him everything you told me. He has connections. He'll help you. Now come on."

Keahi took Caramel by the hand and led her to a nearby women's shelter. She introduced Caramel to the owner and told her to take her down to the Labyrinth.

"Don't worry," said Keahi. "You'll be okay."

Keahi left and started for Harlem.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, Keahi called Talon.<p>

"Why didn't you wait for backup?" asked Talon.

"You know you can't show yourselves during the day," said Keahi. "Besides, I had the information, I know Kono's scent, I know I can find her and it would be faster if I went by myself."

"You're just as stubborn as my sister," grumbled Talon. "Where are you right now?"

"Harlem," replied Keahi. "How's Kono's mother?"

"Terrified," answered Talon. "Your friend told us everything. I'm going to call Elisa before she leaves for work. She'll get to the bottom of this."

Keahi smirked. "You didn't call her right away?"

Talon snorted. "Gives you time to do your thing."

"Good. I'll see you when I get home," said Keahi.

* * *

><p>In the evening, Keahi stalked the streets of Harlem. To the untrained eye, she was just another woman who was minding her own business. But Keahi's nose kept deciphering every smell, trying to single out on scent in particular. Her ears picked up every sound, even if it was just a rat. Her eyes allowed her to see in the darkest shadows and the highest building.<p>

Some men were following her. Keahi could hear them several meters behind her. There were four and they bore a stench that Keahi rarely smelled in the Labyrinth. She ducked into a dark alley and scaled one of the buildings. By the time the men got there, she was on the roof looking down at them.

No one saw her leap from building to building. Occasionally she would pause and listen to see if she could hear anyone or smell anything. She stopped on a roof across the street from a condemned building. Keahi's eyes telescoped in and saw movement in a boarded up window. She sniffed. She could smell Kono. Kono was in that building.

Keahi got a running start and leaped across the street, landing on the roof. The door on the roof was a gleaming metal door that looked brand new. Odd, why would a condemned building have a new door? Keahi snorted. A metal door was not going to stop her. Her fingers dug between the door and door frame and she easily crumpled the metal, pulling it off its hinges. It smelled awful! Keahi's sensitive nose was assailed by the smell of urine, feces, and blood. Clearly the sewage system was not working here. Keahi quietly crept down the stairs, navigating around pieces of plaster, insulation, and furniture. Her feet made no sound on the floor.

A sound caught her attention. She froze and listened. Keahi dropped to her hands and knees and put her ear to the floor. There were whispers, some crying, and a man was snoring. Keahi got back on her feet and looked for a stairway.

The lower floor was not as much as a mess as the floor she was just on, but the stench was worse. Keahi wrinkled her nose in disgust. The snoring was much louder now. Keahi dropped on all fours and crawled, keeping her eyes up on what was ahead. There was a man sitting in a chair outside a door, a bottle of alcohol loosely gripped in one hand. She crawled over to him and slowly stood up, seeing if he would wake. Short of screaming bloody murder, the man would remain in his drunken stupor for the rest of the night.

Keahi turned her attention to the door he was sitting outside. Like the roof door, this door was brand new with three deadbolts. What could be inside that it needed three deadbolts? Keahi pressed her ear to the door. She could still hear whispering and crying. Kono's scent was strong here.

Someone was coming up the stairs from the floor below. Keahi hid in the shadows and watched carefully. Two men came up the stairs, arguing. The man guarding the door opened his eyes.

"You're supposed to be watching them!" snapped one.

"Sorry," said the drunk. "I dozed off."

"Your drinking will be your undoing," said the other. "One of these days you are going to slip up and one of these bitches will escape."

"No one escapes the Dogcatcher," said a fourth voice.

Keahi let her eyes telescope in on this newcomer. He was large, dark, his eyes full of cruel cunning. He was smirking, confident to the point of cocky. This was the top dog. This was Dogcatcher.

"Let's see how these bitches are," said Dogcatcher.

The door was unlocked and there were several screams from girls. Keahi counted at least four girls inside, possibly more since she did not hear Kono scream. Dogcatcher went in a pulled one girl out by her hair. The door was immediately shut and locked again. The girl writhed in Dogcatcher's grip as he dragged her for the stairs.

"Shut up!" Dogcatcher yelled, slapping her.

This was the last straw for Keahi. She went for the nearest window and ripped off the boards. She jumped down to the sidewalk and walked over to an SUV that was parked next to the building. There were two people in the vehicle. Keahi knocked on the passenger's side window with a sultry smile. Both men smiled and the passenger rolled down the window.

"Sorry, baby," he said. "Not tonight."

Her sultry smile turned into a malicious, animalistic one. She grabbed the passenger by the front of the shirt and pulled him out of the SUV. The driver went for his gun. Keahi had the passenger on the ground and unconscious before the driver leveled his weapon with her. The driver put up his gun and found no target. Keahi's right fist went through the driver's side window and she yanked him out and slammed his head off her knee. She tossed him aside and waited.

Dogcatcher came out with the two men who went inside and the girl. They looked at the car and the two men on the ground.

"What the hell?" said one of his men.

There was a dull thunk and the men fell to the ground unconscious. Dogcatcher and the girl whirled around. Keahi stood on the porch, her eyes glowing.

"What the hell are you?" demanded Dogcatcher.

Keahi sprang forward with a roar, her leg hand connecting with Dogcatcher's face. She left three deep scratches on his cheek. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. The girl stood there in shock. Keahi glanced at her and then looked down at Dogcatcher. She placed on foot on his leg. Dogcatcher howled in pain as she put pressure on it.

"You call yourself Dogcatcher," said Keahi deceptively calm, "but you are only a dog."

Dogcatcher howled and there was a snapping sound as Keahi added more pressure and broke his tibia and fibula.

Keahi stepped away and turned to the girl. She then turned and walked back into the building. Keahi noticed several other doors with new locks.

"There are others," said the girl. She had followed Keahi.

Keahi could hear sirens in the distance. She turned to the girl. "You tell the police when they come everything these men have done. They will go away for a long time."

"They said if I talked, they would kill me," said the girl.

Keahi looked at her. "These cowards do not have the guts," she said.

The sirens were loud enough for the girl to hear. She turned to see the lights in the distance. When she turned back around, Keahi was gone.

Keahi hid in the shadows on the rooftop across the street. She watched the police go in and bring out the drunk man and cuff Dogcatcher and the rest of his men. They brought out several girls, one being Kono.

A red and white car pulled up to the scene. Elisa Maza and Matt Bluestone got out. If Elisa was here, so was someone else. Keahi turned her eyes to the sky. Where was he?

Keahi watched a large winged figure land on the next door building. She cleared the distance and height with a leap.

"Goliath," she said, announcing her presence.

The large gargoyle turned to her. "Keahi? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure she gets home safely," said Keahi, turning to the scene below. Kono was just brought over to Elisa and Matt. "Now that she's in good hands, I should go. Tell Elisa I say 'hello'."

"I will," said Goliath.

Keahi nodded. "Aloha."

She spread her wings and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

Talon had given Keahi permission to leave the Labyrinth and go to the Bronx Zoo one night. It was in the news a few weeks ago that one of the clouded leopards had given birth to a litter of cubs. Keahi, her mutated genetic code containing clouded leopard genes, wanted to know what the cubs looked like.

Keahi flew to the Bronx Zoo and found the enclosure where the mother and cubs were being kept. They were so cute. Keahi watched them sleep next to their mother.

Keahi heard a noise, like metal being bent and broken.

"Hurry up, brother!" snapped a grating voice.

Keahi spotted movement in the enclosure. She recognized Jackal and Hyena as they stormed in and grabbed the cubs. Keahi let out a snarl and hurried to stop them. By the time she got there, Jackal and Hyena were leaving the enclosure, a cub under each arm. Keahi pounced on Jackal and got the two cubs he carried away from him. Jackal and Hyena were surprised.

"A gargoyle?" asked Jackal.

Keahi let out a warning growl before it turned into a roar.

"Not any gargoyle I've seen," said Hyena. She handed the cubs to her brother. "Let's find out."

"No," said Jackal. "We have what we came for. Let's go!"

Jackal and Hyena took off. Keahi growled and looked at the two cubs in her arms. They fussed and Keahi quickly returned them to the enclosure.

Keahi started off after Jackal and Hyena. Why would they want a bunch of cubs? It didn't make any sense. The only thing that Keahi knew for certain was that she was going to catch them and give them a beating.

Jackal and Hyena stopped in an abandoned warehouse. A car was just pulling in. Keahi landed on the roof and crawled in through the ventilation duct.

"The deal was for four cubs," said a voice.

"Would have gotten them if it wasn't for a gargoyle," said Hyena.

"A gargoyle? Surely you can handle one gargoyle," said the voice.

"It wasn't an ordinary gargoyle," defended Jackal.

Keahi looked through the ventilation shaft and saw a man in a business suit. Jackal and Hyena were handing the two cubs over to him and he was placing them in pet carriers.

Keahi kicked open the vent and dropped down, snarling and hissing at them. Her eyes were glowing and her wings were spread. She was down on all fours, ready to pounce.

Jackal and Hyena went on the offensive. Hyena fired her laser at Keahi and Jackal's finger missiles shot at her. Keahi easily dodged away. The businessman fled. Keahi, seeing that he was getting into his car, threw herself over Jackal and Hyena and proceeded to use her bioelectricity to fry the car's circuits. It was a newer car so everything stopped working. For good measure, as Keahi rejoined the fight with Jackal and Hyena, she slashed the tires on one side.

Jackal fired his finger missiles and Keahi ducked out of the way. Hyena got a good shot in and injured Keahi's left leg. Keahi didn't slow down. She pushed through the pain and kicked Hyena in the stomach. Jackal came at her, his arm extending and coiling around her. Keahi used her bioelectricity, the charge traveling through the arm and hitting Jackal full force. Jackal dropped like a stone.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Hyena cackled.

Keahi replied with a snarl, cat eyes fixed on Hyena. Hyena pounced and Keahi jumped out of the way, leaping up to the catwalks above with little effort. Hyena followed. The former Pack member lashed out and cut Keahi's cybernetic arm. The damage was superficial, but it made Hyena pause.

"A cyborg?" she asked. She grinned. "You're just full of surprises."

Hyena lunged at Keahi. Keahi dropped, spun around, lifting her leg and kicking Hyena in the face. The force knocked her against the railing of the catwalk. Keahi snarled and slashed Hyena's shoulder, digging into the circuitry underneath.

Hyena let out a cry of pain and kicked Keahi in the stomach. Keahi stumbled back and fell over the railing. Hyena waited for the sound of the mutate to hit the floor, but heard nothing. Frowning, she walked over to the side and looked down. There was no one down there. A hand shot up and grabbed Hyena's arm and sent her over the side. Keahi had herself hanging from the underside of the catwalk.

Keahi pulled herself back over the railing and tore off two large sections. She bent it around Jackal and Hyena's unmoving forms. It would hold until the police arrived.

Now, where was the businessman? He had left the car and was traveling on foot. Keahi sniffed the air, immediately getting the scent of the leopard cubs. With a twitch at the corner of her mouth, she started off after him.

The businessman fought to carry the cubs in the pet carriers and run at the same time. It was not easy for him. With his car not working, he could only walk. It would raise suspicion to see a man in a business suit carrying pet carriers with rare leopard cubs. And what was that thing that attacked Hyena and Jackal? It didn't matter to him. Surely they would be able to dispose of whatever it was.

The businessman slowed his pace to a walk. He needed to catch some of his breath before trying to run any farther. The cubs were now complaining in the carriers.

"Shut up!" he hissed.

The businessman stiffened. He felt like someone was behind him, watching him. He turned and saw the creature again.

Keahi stood behind him, her cat eyes glowing fiercely and her wings halfway spread to make her look more menacing. She pulled back her lips, her fangs shining.

"Please," the businessman began to beg. "Don't hurt me."

Keahi growled. Several things went through her mind at the moment. She could easily kill this man. She wanted to kill this man. He had stolen the cubs from their mother. He should pay in some fashion.

The businessman let out a cry of fear as Keahi jumped into the air and slammed her feet into his chest. The force knocked him to the ground, breaking a few ribs in the process. The pet carriers went crashing to the ground, the cubs crying out in protest. Keahi turned her attention to the cubs for a brief second before she turned her attention back to the man. She pointed her finger at him and a bolt of bioelectricity shot out and stunned the businessman. The shock was the equivalent of a taser and the man was out in a second.

Keahi turned back to the cubs. She freed them and held them close. They seemed comfortable with her. They nuzzled and sniffed, but did not bite or claw. She carefully juggled them as she picked up the businessman by the belt. With a few flaps of her wings, she took off and went back to the warehouse.

Keahi put the businessman with Jackal and Hyena, both of which were still unconscious. She called the police and waited. She sat on the floor with the cubs. The cubs were active for a few minutes, one even taking a nip at Keahi's breast, signaling that it was hungry, before they settled down and went to sleep. She watched them for a time before looking at the businessman. She growled, still feeling the great urge to walk over there and rip out his throat. How dare he take these cubs, these children, who weren't even weaned? Her growl became a purr when she saw that she roused the cubs with her anger. After a moment of purring, they were asleep again. When Keahi heard the police coming, she set the cubs aside and exited through the ventilation shaft.

Keahi needed somewhere to go, but she did not want to return to the Labyrinth. The Eyrie Building was across the river, but it would be a good chance for her to calm down during the flight. She landed in the castle courtyard not long afterwards.

* * *

><p>Bronx put his head up and growled. Hudson, who was watching television looked at the gargoyle dog.<p>

"What's wrong, boy?" he asked.

Bronx got up and went to the door, still growling. Hudson got up and let him out, following as Bronx quickly made his way to the courtyard door. Hudson opened the door and saw Keahi standing there.

"You," he said with a smile. "We haven't heard much from you, lass. Ye look like you could use some rest." He inspected her right arm. "And repairs."

"The repairs are not important," said Keahi. "The 'skin' is just broken."

Hudson wouldn't hear it. He took Keahi to Xanatos. Xanatos took Keahi's arm to the workshop to have it repaired. In the meantime, he offered her a guest bedroom. Keahi accepted. She was a bit tired and was eager to have a hot bath.

Keahi went into the bathroom and drew a hot bath. She unbraided her black hair and placed the cap over the sockets of her shoulder. She was in the bath for a while before hearing someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened and closed. "Lass?" called Hudson.

"In the bathroom," Keahi called.

"I'll come back later," said Hudson.

"You don't have to," said Keahi. "I don't mind. Stand outside the door if you please."

Hudson came to the bathroom door. Keahi was in such a position that nothing but her head and shoulders could be seen.

"I wanted to ask what happened tonight," said Hudson.

"Quite a bit," replied Keahi. She told Hudson everything up until she returned to the warehouse. She paused and sighed.

"What is it, lass?" asked Hudson. "There's something bothering you."

Keahi stared forward. "I wanted to kill him," she admitted. "For taking the cubs, but it didn't feel like he took a couple of zoo animals. It felt like he kidnapped children."

"Ah," said Hudson with an understanding smile. "That was your maternal instinct. It would make sense. You are part clouded leopard, the same as the cubs, it would feel natural to think of them as children." Hudson chuckled.

"What?" asked Keahi.

"You will make a good mother one day," said Hudson.

Neither Keahi's personality nor coloring would allow her to blush, but she was heated around the ears. "If any man will have me," she said.

Hudson chuckled again. "From what I hear, there is one who has his eye on you."

Keahi narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn't a glare, but it wasn't friendly either.

"Talon tells Elisa what goes on in the Labyrinth," explained Hudson. "She then tells us. We know about the looks you give and receive from a certain lad."

Keahi flicked some water in Hudson's direction. He chuckled once more and left. Keahi thought for a long moment what Hudson said, about her being a good mother. If she set aside the physical things, she and Claw easily could lead a normal life, especially in the Labyrinth. Keahi could pass for human with her wings pulled into her back and could get a job aboveground. Claw loved children and was a family man. If they tried, she was sure they could make it work.

Then a demon in her mind got her thinking another question: what if the mutation could be reversed? Would Claw take it and be human again? Would he leave Keahi?


	5. Chapter 5

Talon, Maggie, and Claw were sitting at the table. They had just finished lunch. Keahi was off taking care of some business. The three mutates were talking randomly about things. Then one subject that they usually tended to avoid came up.

"Do you think Xanatos will ever find a cure?"

The question had been raised by Maggie.

"Maybe," Talon said. "I'm not holding my breath."

Claw motioned with his hands. _We are living without it._

"True," said Talon. "But I think the question is would we take it."

Silence.

"I would," said Maggie. "I want to see my family again. I just don't want them to see me like this. I want to be able to go outside and not have to worry about being shot or turned into an experiment."

Talon nodded. "So would I. My family is accepting about it, but I can tell that they are not happy with the idea." He turned to Claw. "What about you?"

Claw thought for a long moment. _No,_ he signed.

The other two mutates were surprised.

"No?" repeated Talon. "Why?"

_Because I don't want to lose Keahi,_ Claw answered.

"But what if Keahi takes the cure?" asked Maggie. "Would you do it then?"

_Keahi won't take the cure,_ Claw said. _Being this way, that _is _Keahi._

"And what about her arm?" asked Talon. "We don't know if her body will be able to support her cybernetic arm if she is fully human."

_Keahi is Keahi because she is a mutate,_ said Claw. _Her other self, the person she was before, her full human identity, to her, it doesn't exist. It is dead._

"I understand," said Maggie.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Keahi was wondering the same thing. Claw came up to her, knowing what she was thinking.<p>

Keahi turned to him. "If there is ever a cure, would you take it?"

Claw shook his head.

"Why?" asked Keahi.

_Because you won't take it,_ replied Claw.

"Claw, don't throw something away because of me," said Keahi.

Claw bent down and kissed her. _I love you. I won't leave you._

Keahi stared at him. Here was her answer. And she was happy for it.


End file.
